moonlight
by Ice Vanes
Summary: Zuko is trying to live life the best he can and so is Katara, but their fates are meant to intervene and to be more than enemys


_A crescent moon shone that night and my love was no where to be found, his mother was worried sick and his father and a group of towns men were out searching for him. I cried my self to sleep, some fear the worst but I wont believe what they say I will search for him until the end of time and once together forever will we live._

500 years later:

" Sokka, Aang did you hear what I just read?" said Katara annoyed. "What was that you said Katara?" Aang asked cheerfully.

"_What am I going to do with these guys?" Katara thought._

Aang was scared Katara was looking at him with burning eyes. Sokka who didn't really hear the story but knew it by heart said quickly "Aang was joking we heard it the guys lost."

Katara looked at him with a serious face she knew he was lying but went along with it.

"You see about 500 years ago or so a boy around sixteen went missing in our water tribe and well what happened too the boy was he got lost and his girlfriend got, well I don't really want to go into deatails but what happened to his lover broke his heart and there started a thing about a curse ."

"Katara were hungry check if we have any food left" Sokka interrupted Katara while she was trying to explain the story.

"Hey don't bring me into this Sokka its you who wants to know." Aang said quickly he was already frightened by Katara tonight he didn't want it to get worse.

Lucky for Sokka, Katara agreed or else trouble would have arisen. "No, this sucks its late at night no store is open why didn't you remind me to check earlier and why did you eat all our food." Katara said annoyed and angered.

"Now were going to starve tonight thanks Sokka." Aang added.

"At least we have water." Sokka said backing away slowly and bumping into a tree, he hit his head hard, Aang and katara began to giggle as they did something fell on Sokka's head and they cracked up Katara even began to cry.

As Sokka began to gain conscience he realized what had fallen on his head was a fruit. "Hey you guys look what I found." Aang and Katara quickly ran to him with smirks on their faces. "Food!" Aang said with joy.

The group had found out the tree was full of these fruit and all ate until their stomachs were full, they left nothing in the tree. When the boys were asleep Katara got up and began to walk, she was restless her mind was on to many things to even consider rest. Even though the curse is an old town myth that doesn't mean it would come true would it.

Katara, after about thirty minutes of walking she found herself by the ocean, she seemed to glide to the waters edge and when she reached there she laid down feeling the water flow up and down her body, she put her hands behind her head and gazed at the stars and the moon.

* * *

"Where is that damn avatar?" Zuko screamed to his soldiers, none spoke up. "Why haven't we caught up yet?" he said in a whinny childish voice, while jumping trying to hurt the floor. 

Iroh stood by the doorway to the deck staring at his young nephew having one of his random fits. _What a way to start the morning. Iroh thought to_ _himself. _He took a sip of tea and called over to Zuko "nephew the avatar can wait come and have tea with me and we can train." Zuko turned and thought. "No! I hate tea, I think its disgusting why do you keep on bothering me?"

_I guess Zuko didn't hear when I said we could train. Its strange Zuko has been acting like a child again, my job is done for now, next step get the spoiled brat out of him, maybe if I found a pretty young girl he would be happy, but how long would it last._

"Ah..." Zuko was letting out his frustration on a poor solider may he rest in peace.

"I'm free! Finally!" the solider had fallen over bored he had been held captive for a while.

"Damn, he's not hurt uncle do something!" Zuko whined._ Ok now I think my nephew is on drugs or this is how he gets when he's drunk either way freaky._ Zuko just stared at him for a second "fine I'll just be in my room tell me when we get there."

* * *

Katara woke up with a wet feeling around her she then realized as she turned over she had slept on something soft. As she opened her eyes she realized she had fallen asleep on the beach, she groaned as she got up, _I wonder if Sokka and Aang are looking for me. _She walked weird for a while and then ran back to camp. 

When she got back both were sleeping._ That's was rude they didn't notice I was missing._ She walked over to Aang and tried to wake him up "give me five more minutes." Aang mumbled. She walked over to Sokka "wake up Sokka." Katara said. "No just five more minutes" he mumbled. She then pushed and he gave no reaction Feeling frustrated she kicked him.

"Ahh!" Sokka screamed like a little girl.

Aang got up in a fighting stance. "What happened?" Aang asked worried seeing Sokka curled up while rubbing his butt.

"What did you do that for?" Sokka screamed to Katara.

Katara was giggling and said "sorry I was just a little frustrated."

Sokka looked at her with angered eyes "so you let it out on me?"

"Yea, sorry about that." Katara answered.

"Well since your both awake we can go buy food." Said Aang.

"Wait guys I had a dream about this" said Sokka. "What happened?" they asked. "Food ate people and Momo could talk" he turned to Momo. "And you said some pretty mean things" they both looked at him like are you serious. He then added "Katara why don't you go, you can't say no you owe me." She grabbed a basket and walked away pouting.

* * *

After about an hour of getting sleep Zuko's uncle knocked on the door. Zuko just flipped over and mumbled something into his pillow. 

Iroh just walked in "nephew we have spotted the avatar in a small island." Zuko got up in a rush and fell off of his bed. "Hurry we have to catch up or we will lose him." Zuko got dressed and ran passed his uncle.

Iroh pulled out a cup of tea._ At least he is back to normal I just hope he doesn't get angered when he finds out I was lying._

Zuko still clueless at what his uncle did made them change the course to the nearest island.

Zuko was with his uncle and a few men when they got to the island. After a mile of walking they came to a small town. _Lucky me no avatar and my uncle is going shopping. Zuko thought._

"Uncle we can't waste time we have to find the avatar before he leaves." Zuko said to him annoyed.

Iroh looked at him and smiled "don't worry we'll find him sooner or later plus we need supplies and I haven't been shopping in a while." He said and gave an even bigger smile.

"What ever I will be around" zuko said. _When am I going to find the avatar this seems to be hopeless. Zuko thought as he wondered through the forest._

* * *

_I thought the town was around here, how could I get so lost. Katara thought looking around._ "Mmm… I'm never going to get out and I'm hungry." Katara said aloud. 

After ten minutes zuko heard someone near by and went to investigate. He had been close enough to hear what she said but he couldn't see her face. But when she turned around he couldn't believe his luck it had been the avatars friend, the water bender.

"I know where the town is and I'll pay for your food." Zuko said startling Katara.

She backed away slowly as he walked forward. She then turned and began to run. _This is going to be fun. Zuko thought._ He began to chase Katara, she was faster then he expected. As she turned to the right she tripped over something and Zuko caught her he hadn't been far behind.

"Let me go!" she screamed into his ear.

He smiled "how about no, and you shut up." He said and she became furious and began to struggle even harder in his grip. "Stop! You don't want me to hurt you don't you?" he said while tightening his grip.

"Let go of me and there wouldn't be a chance for you to hurt _Me_." she screamed.

He chuckled "just shut up." He said as he dragged her though the forest. She struggled but to no avail, she laughed to herself as she thought many ways to make him pay. She couldn't use her hands he was still holding them so she kicked back and there was only one place she could hit. He keeled over and grabbed himself "aw fu… why the hell did you do that for?" he yelled, she was nowhere to be found she had taken off.

Katara took off like a rocket and after a few seconds she heard someone running after her. _Damn! She thought._

Zuko had spotted her and was hot on her trail and catching up fast luckily for him practicing every day gave him the ability to catch up to her. He tackled her down and she screamed from surprise and pain from when she hit the floor. Zuko didn't take any chances he turned her over and punched her she screamed again, and she scratched his face with her nails. He pinned her legs and arms while she struggled. Blood began to drip onto her and he began to hit her across the face, her screams and pleas meant nothing to him. When he finally composed himself he realized what he did her, her breathing was slow and there was no life in her eyes. He hated himself and know he took it on this girl he warned her and she provoked him but he wasn't all that in a good mood to begin with.

He picked her up and took her on his ship without anyone noticing her and laid her on his bed. He walked over to a bowl of water and damped a towel and cleaned Kataras face, she only winced a little.

* * *

I'm a beginning writer, I'm just trying to see if writing is right for me and what is a better way then trying it out? Ice over an out! 


End file.
